Ordinary Day?
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Kaito thought it would be an ordinary day, go to school, plan a heist, run from Aoko, dodge Hakuba's suspicions about him being Kid. Little did he know his day would be anything but ordinary. CRACK


A/N: this is a major crack fanfic based on real life people and what they would do if they met Kaitou Kid read if you dare

It was an ordinary day for one Kuroba Kaito. He had gone to school with Aoko and Keiko. Hakuba did the usual and blamed Kaito of being Kaitou Kid. The teachers bored him because he already knew most of this stuff. He flipped Aoko's skirt and she chased him around the class until the teacher yelled at them to calm down.

After school Kaito went home and immediately prepared for the heist he had planned for that day. Yes he truly was Kaitou Kid but he wouldn't ever let anyone know that, especially not Aoko. He didn't want to know what she would do once she found out about how he was Kaitou Kid. There was no way that she would be fine with it. That he was certain of.

Well it was now time for his heist. While he went there he set up a few traps just for those stupid police as he always liked to call them. After he set everything up he then went to wait and mix in with the crowd of people that were waiting for him to show up.

Kaito noticed one person that kept having their eyes sparkle at the thought of Kaitou Kid showing up or at least that is what Kaito thought her reasoning was. Kaito noted that there were two dogs near her. They looked like a mix of some kind. The smaller one looked like a yorkie mix and the other… hmm… maybe a lhasa apsa mix?

It was soon to be the appointed time and Kaito hurriedly got into place. 3… 2… 1 it is show time Kaito thought as he set off the fake Kaitou Kid balloon. The police immediately chased after it leaving Kaito right in the perfect position to get inside.

He got the jewel fairly quickly. There was no tantei-kun or tantei-san there to aide the police after all. So the police were their usual incompetent selves. Once he got in it was all too easy. The police were off chasing a fake that would never be caught.

Once he was far away enough he decided to land down the street from a lamp post. He looked around to find out where he was and noticed that the person he had seen earlier was there. She was right under the lamp post with her two dogs and that goofy, fan girlish look on her face. He decided against better judgment to go and see her. After all he couldn't leave a fan when they followed him all the way there.

As soon as he got close enough he leaned down and tried to great her. Once he had leaned down, though, he noticed that his head felt bare. He patted his head and his hands reached his messy hair. When he looked up expecting to still see the girl there he noticed that she was gone with his top hat and her two dogs. He had to get that hat back at all costs. So he started to wander around until he reached an intersection. He didn't know what way she had gone so he decided he would go up to the roof top and use his hang glider.

He soon had searched all over and couldn't fin her. Kaito would never give up though. It was in his blood that a Kuroba would never give up not even in the face of death. He decided that he had to go check again and he would check until he found her.

He soon found that he had forgotten one section of the city so he checked there. Once he got to that section he noticed that it was a very different section. It looked like it was run down except for one house.

Remembering what the girl looked like he went to the house that was the only non-rundown one. He saw the dogs outside running in the fenced in yard and knew he had the right place. Once he knew it was the right place he devised a plan to sneak in. The way he formed this plan was that he would disguise himself as the other resident of the house.

While trying to disguise himself as the other resident he didn't know that she was already aware of his presence. What else would all those years of police work be good for if not that? She decided to just let him in and show him to the other girls room.

Once Kaito got to the room he noticed it was full of top hats. He looked at the girl and room and immediately rushed out. He wanted to forget the room and even left the hat there. Unbeknownst to him the girl that let him in just smirked as he ran out.


End file.
